


Slow Day

by thebatman06



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebatman06/pseuds/thebatman06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a slow day on the ship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Day

Bae Awoken to the steady rocking of the ship,he Looked over and Found Killian Facing him but still asleep.  
The Older Man's Arms still wrapped around bae's Waist  
"My Love,your awake." The Pirate slurred but his eyes still closed.  
"Yes killian,i'm awake now." Baelfire leaned over and kissed killian on the lips. "killian,whose steering the ship?" Bae asked,  
"I'm Pretty Sure mr.smee is." Killian Replied."I Told Him Not To Disturb Us."  
Bae Groaned as Killian Squeezed His Buttcheek When Killian Said Disturb.  
"Killian it's Too early in the Morning For that" Baelfire Grinned as he felt Killian Harden underneath him.  
"Ok Love,I'm Sorry." Killian said not feeling Sorry at All.  
Bae Got Off of Killian and Slid out of Bed picking up the first thing he Saw,which was killian's Shirt.  
Killian sat up in their Bed with his arms behind his neck.  
" Killian,do you ever see us living somewhere besides the ship?" Baelfire asked.  
"Yes,I Want that for us."Killian said as baelfire got back into bed.  
"I Want nothing but the best for you,m'boy" Killian kissed bae on the shoulder.  
"Come,i'm gonna make breakfast for the crew." Baelfire said slipping on his boots and walking out of the cabin.  
The sight of bae walking out of their cabin in just Killian's shirt and the boy's boots made killian jump out of bed.  
once he got dressed he came out of the cabin and into the dining room.  
"Aye Lads.how are we this morning?" Killian said aloud to his crew.  
one by one all the men said how they were feeling.  
but to be honest,Killian didn't really care.  
But,Baelfire always told him to take a interest in his crew and ask about their day.  
Some Men were talking about how they would go visit their Families and such once they docked.  
Baelfire and Delilah came out of the kitchen balancing Plates on their arms.  
"Gentlemen,Breakfast is Served." Baelfire and Delilah said in unison.  
Two years ago,While Him and Killian were out at a Pub they Met delilah.  
A Rather adventurous Girl,who dreamed of life on the seas,she was rather taken aback by how neither man showed any interest in her.  
Killian pulled bae into a kiss in front of the girl.  
Her initial shock died once she gotten to know baelfire.  
two became rather close friends and once Killian found out that the girl could cook he hired her as the chef for his crew.  
It was An Added Bonus that Bae found a friend in the girl.  
"Captain Jones,your breakfast." Baelfire said smirking.  
"Thank you,lad." Killian smirked back.  
The Pirate slid his hand up the shirt that was 2 sizes too big on the younger man.  
"Captain Jones,we have company." Baelfire warned.  
"My Apologizes,Baelfire." Killian said sounding non apologetic.  
The Crew was Aware of the Relationship between Killian and Baelfire,but if any had a problem with it they said nothing.  
It mostly had to do with them fearing for their lives if anything had happened to the boy.  
Killian was Not tolerant of any mistreatment of Bae.  
The Crew were to be respectful of Baelfire Or face Certain doom Courtesy of the Good Captain.  
Baelfire and Killian flaunted their relationship in front of the crew not really caring what they thought.  
"Enjoy,your breakfast." Baelfire said before him and Delilah left the dining room.  
"Any plans for today?" Delilah asked her friend.  
"We are gonna look at Houses." Baelfire said.  
"Really,you have plans to stay there?" Delilah asked.  
"Yes,so he'll have something to come home to." Baelfire said cutting a Piece of Pancake.  
"What about you and That Locksmith?" Baelfire asked her.  
"I Can't believe he said he'd wait for me."Delilah said breathlessly.  
"Marcus is a good man,Delilah"Baelfire said looking her in the eye.  
"I Know he is." She Said Smiling."You Know it's Offly Quiet in there."  
Baelfire and Delilah get up from the table and walk back into the dining room.  
Half eaten plates littered the table,except for where Killian sat.  
"Of Course,his Plate was empty." Baelfire said smiling.  
"That's because,he knows that You make his food and that I make The rest of the Crew's Food." Delilah said Knowingly.  
They set to work cleaning the dining room and The Kitchen by the time their done Harrison is yelling." Land Ho!!"  
"I Guess,i better go get dressed." baelfire said walking out of the dining room with Delilah by his side.  
As Baelfire puts on his pants and boots he notices something on the nightstand.  
A Black Ribbon with A Clasp on one side and a loop on the other.  
in the middle of the ribbon is A Gold Skull with it's Arms connecting into a Circle Holding A Ruby.  
The Boy Holds the choker Necklace and Studies it,he doesn't know where it came from but he finds it's Beauty to be staggering.  
"I was Thinking of the right time to give that to you." Killian says coming up to bae,who closed his eyes as soon as he heard Killian speak.  
"It's Beautiful,Killian."Baelfire says softly.  
Killian takes it by the clasp and while bae's holding the other end clasps it together.  
"Are you ready?"Killian asks Baelfire who turns around to look at him.  
"Yes,i'm ready." Baelfire says fingers lightly touching the trinket.  
The First place that they stop at is the pub,Delilah is there with a man with blonde curly hair. "Bae,Killian!" Delilah calls them over.  
"Delilah,how are you?"Killian says smiling.  
"I'm good,this is my Fiance Marcus." She said looking at killian and Baelfire.  
"Fiance?" Bae questions."He asked me to marry him." Delilah says smiling.  
"Congratulations,Delilah." Killian said."Your Getting one hell of a Woman,Marcus."  
"Don't I Know it." Marcus said."How long have the two of you been together?"  
"It's been six years since i fished you out of the ocean,hasn't it?"Killian asked bae.  
"He saved my life that night." Baelfire explained.  
"I wouldn't be here,if it weren't for him." Bae Smiled and Kissed Killian on the cheek.  
"Your the Love of my life,Bae"Killian said turning bae to face him.  
"I can't imagine life without you."  
"Killian,you shouldn't say things like." The Younger man Blushed.  
"It's True,m'boy"Killian said.  
"were gonna go."bae told delilah."ok,go as in."Delilah left off.  
"We miss it." Bae said looking at Killian.  
"Well the Jolly Roger has been your home for along time." Delilah reminded him.  
"Your Not meant for this."  
"bye delilah,i'll miss you." Baelfire went up to her and hugged her good bye.  
Killian went up to her and hugged her tight."it'll be empty without you."  
"You have each other,you always have."She said. "See ya Later."  
Killian and Bae walked out of the pub and on their way home.  
They'll stay in town for awhile but in a Month they'll be back on the Jolly Roger.  
Finding more Far away Places to visit and temporary homes.


End file.
